Resident Evil
Resident Evil is the eighteenth episode of the Fifth Season, and the hundred and seventh episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary PAUL WESLEY MAKES HIS DIRECTORIAL DEBUT — Both and are suddenly having unsettling dreams of an alternate version of the life they might have had together. has a disturbing encounter with Grams, who warns her about frightening changes on the Other Side. Enzo gives unwanted relationship advice, then admits he is searching for a woman he loved decades before while he was held captive by the Augustines. Liv enlists , and to help track the Travelers and keep them from taking control of Mystic Falls. Bonnie is hurt and angry when she learns that Jeremy is working with Liv behind her back. Luke shows up at the Salvatore house and explains what he knows about Markos and the Travelers to Damon, Elena and Enzo. Matt has a terrifying encounter with inhabitants of the Other Side. Finally, when Damon finds Markos, he is both relieved and disturbed by what Markos has to tell him. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Guest Cast * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Trivia *Paul Wesley will direct Episode 18 of Season 5, airing later this year, and he said the hour is “both nostalgic and suspenseful.” “It feels like our world, but something is a bit askew. It feels uneasy. And I respond to that,” Wesley added. *But the actor’s behind-the-scenes role doesn’t mean the episode will be short on Stefan. “It’s not Stefan-light, but it’s also not Stefan-heavy,” Wesley said of his character’s screen time in Episode 18. “I’d say it is somewhere in the middle.http://www.buzzfeed.com/jarettwieselman/paul-wesley-directorial-debut-tvd *In the Wesley-directed episode, Dries hinted that there will be shades of "Stelena" "as we've never seen them before. Wesley chimed in adding that their moment is "reminiscent of season one." By the way, will Stefan get to be happy for once? Doesn't look that way, as Dries said that his time is about to "get even worse." When an eager fan asked if there’s still “hope for Stelena,” Dries made her day with this answer: “There’s some really good Stelena stuff coming up in the episode Paul directed.” She called it “satisfying” and “nostalgic,” while Wesley added that it’s “reminiscent of season one.” *There will be alot of stelena this coming episode Continuity *Sheila Bennett was last seen in Graduation. *Kol Mikaelson was last seen in Graduation on TVD and young version in Farewell to Storyville on TO. Behind the Scenes *This marks the first episode of TVD to be directed by one of its cast members. *This makes Paul Wesley the first member of the TVD cast to direct an episode in the TVD/TO universe; the first to write for it is Marguerite MacIntyre, with three episodes of The Originals. Cultural References * is the title of a series of science fiction horror films starring Milla Jovovich. These films were based on a video game series of the which was released on PlayStation and Nintendo consoles. **Plot of the series focuses on multiple characters and their roles in recurring outbreaks of zombies/infected humans and other monsters/Bio Organic Weapon, or B.O.W., initially due to the release of the Tyrant virus aka T-virus, a biological weapon created by the fictional Umbrella Corporation. Usually the virus is released intentionally in a city or region of the world, and the protagonists must find a cure or stop the infection, in addition to finding the cause / people who released the virus. *Spencer Locke who portrayed Amber Bradley also had a major role in the Resident Evil films, she appeared as K-Mart in Resident Evil: Extinction and Resident Evil: Afterlife *Rock Band "Horror Thir13teen" released a song on their album T-Virus called Resident Evil. Quotes Extended Promo :Caroline: "Are you okay?" :Elena: "I just had a really crazy dream." :Caroline: "Something's going on. Stefan and Elena are suddenly having vision type situations of each other." :Damon: "What do you mean visions?" :Elena (alternate): "I'll bite you." :Stefan (alternate): "I'll bite you right back." :Enzo: "That good, eh?" :Damon: "So, having sex dreams about my brother, huh?" :Elena: "Wow, okay, yeah, that's one way to change the topic." :Damon: "Well I just thougt I'd skip the uncomfortable parts." Webclip 1# :Enzo: Thought you were bringing a witch. :Caroline: We said we’d call her, we didn’t say we’d pick her up. :Elena: So, where’s… where’s Damon? :Damon: Hi. :Elena: Hi. :Enzo: So who could use a drink from the library? :Caroline: Yes please! :Elena: Well, at least they’re not being obvious. Webclip 2# :Jeremy : Bonnie! :Bonnie : Surprise! Actually, not really I left you a voice mail and I texted. :Jeremy : I know,I know… sorry ! EM…I’ve just been busy moving in and stuff. :Bonnie : Great! All your stuff. Anyway I need your help. I think something is going on on the other side. :Jeremy : What do you mean? :Bonnie : My grams said the witches are worried somebody got out and I thought since you can see ghosts.. :Liv : Jeremy come on, back to work. :Bonnie : Liv’s here. Are you kidding me? :Liv : This isn’t what it looks like. Jeremy hired me to help him with math. :Bonnie : Right, was that before or after when you lied to my face and tried to kill his sister. :Liv : Umh… :Bonnie : Tell me what’s going on. :Jeremy : I can’t. I'm sorry. We have this handled. I just .. I need you to trust me. Ok! Multimedia Soundtrack 'videos' The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Extended Promo - Resident Evil HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Webclip 1 - Resident Evil HD-1|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Webclip 2 - Resident Evil HD-1|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Webclip 3 - Resident Evil|Webclip #3 Pictures Resident1.jpg Resident2.jpg Resident3.jpg Resident4.jpg Resident5.jpg Resident6.jpg Resident7.jpg Resident8.jpg 5x18bts.jpg d848dcb49e6511e3ad2a120ba9972426_8.jpg|Nina & Paul Behind The Scenes normal_on_the_set_of_s05_e18_002.jpg 1920507_596676180423595_369624077_n.jpg 1618555_593518090739404_836661779_n.jpg BTS-Resident-Evil.jpg 5x18script.jpg The-vampire-diaries-resident-evil-promo.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-01.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-02.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-03.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-04.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-05.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-06.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-07.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-08.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-09.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-10.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-11.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-12.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-13.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-14.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-15.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-16.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-17.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-18.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-19.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-20.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-21.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-22.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-23.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-24.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-25.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-26.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-27.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-28.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-29.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-30.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-31.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-32.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-33.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-34.jpg Tumblr n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo1 1280.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters